Generally, adapter systems are used to attach accessories such as scopes, lasers, and flashlights to firearms. While, generally, such systems may be effective in attaching such accessories, a need exists for an adapter system which enables a user to quickly and securely attach and detach accessories to a firearm in a manner that ensures consistent mounting position.